Your Head is in Outer Space
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: [College AU] Almaz is concerned for Mao's mental state. The nerdy scientist had made a stupid claim in the English writing class that aliens exist and came up with a scenario proving they do. The story is so over the top that Almaz wonders if the claim is true.


**Your Head is in Outer Space**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea. That belongs to Nippon Ichi. I do not own Super Smash Brothers as that belongs to Ninendo. Finally, I don't own Queen's Blade that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Almaz is concerned for Mao's mental state. The nerdy scientist had made a stupid claim in the English writing class that aliens exist and came up with a scenario proving they do. The story is so over the top that Almaz wonders if the claim is true.**

 **Pairing: Implied Mao/Almaz and Pit/Rob**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor and Romance**

 **Warning: Swearing and unintentional OOC**

 **Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar "Test Subject" AU. In this story, Mao and Almaz are 19, Valvatorez claims to be 25, Pit and Killia are 22, Rob, Shulk and Rei are 21 and Fenrich, Adell and Leina are 20. Enjoy!**

* * *

Almaz had to ask himself why he was friends with someone as obnoxious as Mao. The white haired student from Iceland acted as if he was better than everyone else, claimed to have an IQ of 1.8 million and overall existed in his own fantasy world. Almaz would probably blame Mao's father for allowing his son to become so delusional over the years.

Why did this matter so much? Well, Mao was making a fool of himself to the class. This particular class was English writing. For some strange reason, many of the seniors had decided to take the class at the last minute in this particular room. That was only because they knew from their freshman or sophomore days that there was a man teaching this class who promoted the delusions of people who believed in the supernatural. He called himself Valvatorez, and he claimed to be a vampire. In fact, he still insisted that he was a vampire. Almaz refused to believe that there were supernatural beings in the real world. Call him a skeptic, but Valvatorez had yet to give decisive proof that he was a vampire despite his sharp teeth, pale skin, and sleeping in coffins at night. Why would a vampire even eat sardines instead of blood anyway? Valvatorez just sounded like a con man that was allowed to stay in the classroom for whatever reason. The older students got a kick out of him. Almaz had to glare at the athlete Pit who always snickered when Valvatorez stood up to correct people about history during his lessons on the Middle Ages.

"Aliens do exist!" Mao had shouted when he had finished reading his paper to the class to demonstrating how to write a proper essay with citations. "Don't give me that look! I know what I saw!"

"I feel like the younger generation is failing us…" Killia could be heard murmuring in the back next to Rei who had already fallen asleep out of boredom. "Why would anyone believe aliens exist without proof?"

"Fool! There has been proof over the generations!" Mao exclaimed as he got on top of his table. "You must have been too emo to notice that it's there!"

Pit could be heard whispering to his childhood friend Rob. He was obviously mimicking Mao's tone, which was causing Rob to snicker. Mao caught Pit's mockery and turned toward him, Rob and Shulk (who just wanted the class to be over).

"You! Silence! Just because you're as dumb as a brick doesn't mean I'm wrong!"

"Excuse me?" Pit asked not liking being called stupid.

"He's got a point." Shulk could be heard mocking him.

"You, stay out of this!" Pit shouted. "You're the most alien of anyone in the classroom! You don't even like hot springs!"

"I fail to see how that makes me an alien." Shulk told him with a sigh. "But seriously Mao, I don't think an alien would suddenly come down on an UFO and demand test subjects…"

"It happened this weekend!" Mao exclaimed. "He called himself Arrow and he was talking about taking students to examine them before he obliterates the world in order to purge the demons that have contaminated it!"

"This is correct." Valvatorez added. "Arrow is a dangerous man, and the school needs to take action. I am dealing with the demon phenomena now, so we all focus on outer space."

Every time the vampire opened his mouth, the students would just laugh. Even those who were not prone to making fun of people, such as Adell and Leina were giggling at how much Valvatorez was engrossed the story. Fenrich could be seen shaking his head in disapproval while writing something down that would soon be passed over to Shulk.

"Your head's in outer space." Pit teased. "I think you and Mao should go see Dr. Mario. He probably has the medicine needed to cure you two."

"But I'm not lying!" Mao shouted as he decided to bring his German friend into the conversation. "You believe me, right Almaz?"

"W-What?! Don't bring me into your fantasy world!" Almaz exclaimed. "And why isn't the teacher saying anything?!"

The teacher was nowhere to be found. It was like Valvatorez was not the teacher of the class…no wonder things were getting out of hand.

"Arrow and his minions have disguised themselves as students!" Mao shouted. "And we must find them! I am warning you all as the genius of Kleos!"

"And I think you need to come back to reality…" Shulk told him rather awkwardly. Pit noticed how the blond was acting funny when he said that, but chose to ignore that. "Anyways…we should focus on the topic at hand. The teacher isn't coming back until we finish so…"

"Why not leave early?" Adell asked with a smirk. "If the teacher doesn't care, then I shouldn't care."

"Adell…" Killia could be heard growling.

"Oh, come on! Let's go grab a bite to eat. I don't think you want to hear nerds talking about their stories."

"IT'S NOT A STORY!"

Everyone was in agreement about leaving early. One by one, the thirty students would walk out of the room one by one. Pit teased Shulk that he was going to take Rob with him for the night and that he wasn't allowed to follow them. Shulk rolled his eyes as he promised to follow them when he was done. The only students left at this point were Mao, Fenrich and Shulk. Almaz honestly didn't want to deal with his friend at this point. Valvatorez growled at Mao who actually looked defeated.

"And this is why you don't turn incidents like what happened over the weekend into a paper!" Valvatorez hissed as his eyes turned red.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 1408 words.**

 **Li: Did you bother following the prompt?  
**

 **Me: I wanted to have a twist to it. Notes!  
**

 **1\. So the prompt is supposed to be about how Character A is sent down to earth to search for test subjects. The original idea was to turn Mao into the alien, but I already made him a normal human who just happens to believe in the supernatural despite majoring in science. I would rather imply my OC is actually doing everything that is said in the prompt for a sinister reason thus allowing the supernatural elements that have been seen in my AU come to life. The demons do exist as shown in Concrete Angel and I Think You Had Enough. This story just confirms aliens exist too and like the plot of Disgaea 4, they want to wipe out humanity but want to do it in order to get rid of the demons instead of angels and demons being caught in the crossfire.**

 **2\. Rei is the male Revya of Soul Nomad. I made him and Revya twins as well. A small cameo doesn't hurt him at all, but shows what he thinks about the story.**

 **3\. Valvatorez' role as one of the main people attacking the demon contractors as a vampire is actually important. There will be a story that focuses on how Valvatorez originally revealed himself and why no one takes him serious. You will get why Valvatorez is stuck to that specific room and never seems to leave.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
